resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Drone
Drones are the Chimera's robotic and unmanned flying units, first seen in Resistance 2, but appear earlier in the storyline, appearing in Resistance: Retribution and Resistance: Burning Skies. Much like the Chimera, Drones have multiple yellow eyes-possibly used for purely aesthetic reasons, since the Drones could easily function with just one. Another possibility is that the machines use the multiple eyes to allow thermal imaging or night vision. Resistance: Fall of Men Resistance 2 Patrol Drones These enemies are common and appear in any situations, whether its patrolling Gray Territory or going into combat. These are equipped with a weapon similar to the Bullseye and appear in swarms of up to 20. They may appear alongside other types of drones, which can cause difficulty. Strategy * The Laark's secondary fire is effective as it takes out the majority of the groups. * Any weapon can be effective with the exception of the Pulse Cannon and the V7 Splicer and any grenades Attack Drones These enemies appear in battle situations where there is a large number of fighters and can be very dangerous when alongside enemies. These are equipped with delayed explosive missiles and a shield that transfers all the damage to the front side. Strategy * The Laark is effective if at a medium range using both parts of the weapon * The Bullseye can kill it easily with the homing take placed on it * The Fareye can do lots of damage and is effective when using the secondary fire * The smoke grenade if attached, can do massive damage Hunter Drones These enemies are the rarest and appear in big areas that house important Chimeran structures. These are equipped with a carbine like weapon and has heavy armor, making it hard to destroy. These usually come in teams of 4. Strategy * The HE. 44 Magnum is effective if the secondary fire is used * The HVAP Wraith is very effective and can be found in situations where there are these enemies Worker Variant Featured only in Resistance: Retribution, these Worker Drones are simply cheap labor used to supplement the Menials and Boilers as the Chimeran workforce. They are mostly seen operating machinery with some sort of interface beam. Recon Variant Recon Drones are unarmed and high-flying, looking alone for enemy positions. Patrol Variant ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' The Patrol Drones in Resistance: Burning Skies are first seen attacking civilians on Staten Island. Strategy *Using the Hunter's secondary ammo makes it more effective against several drones. Intel ''Resistance: Retribution'' The Patrol Drones in Resistance: Retribution are of an earlier variety, thus they are larger and their firing rate is much slower, using charged shots. ''Resistance 2'' The Patrol Drones in Resistance 2 are lightly armed with a weapon similar to the Bullseye, which fire at a much faster rate than their earlier counterparts, but without the secondary ability, and attack in large numbers. Strategy *A very easy way to dispatch an attacking swarm of Patrol Drones in Resistance 2 is to use the LAARKs secondary fire ability, which fires a large number of miniature, self guiding rockets that target and destroy most, if not all of the drones in one volley. *The Bullseye is suitable for quickly destroying Patrol Drones Gallery File:R2_Patrol_Drones_concept.jpg File:R2_Patrol_Drones.jpg File:ENEMIES 7 420 317.jpg|Patrol Drone concept model in Resistance: Retribution. Hunter Variant The Hunter Drones are medium sized drones that have a weapon similar to the Bullseye, but fires with much more distance between shots at a fast rate. They first appear in Bryce Canyon when Hale and several soldiers fight several Ravagers and Hybrids on a bridge. In an image of the concept art of Resistance 3 these drones appear. Strategy * 3 Fareye shots can take down a single Hunter Drone Gallery Image:ENEMIES 6 420 317.jpg Attack Variant The Attack Drones are large, heavily armed and armored, and are protected by a type of force-field. Attack Drones are armed with two weapons: a single barreled Bullseye look-alike and a triple barreled mini-rocket launcher. The mini-rockets are equipped with a sabot that can penetrate organic tissue and hard materials before exploding. Apparently, these Drones can be piloted as Sentinel Aaron Hawthorne managed to briefly pilot one in Orick, California. In the cooperative campaign, they appear sometimes as mini-bosses and, unlike in Resistance 2, are unshielded due to being over-powered. They always appear from a dropship in Orick if the players are trying to destroy the Stalker prototype in the lumber mill. In Chicago, if shutting down the beacons in the construction yard is the last objective, then two one-star Attack Drones will appear to defend the beacons. Gallery File:Orick-Unexpected_Help.jpg|An Attack Drone (piloted by Aaron Hawthorne) attacks a group of Hybrids in Orick. Shock Variant The Shock Drones are newly introduced in Resistance 3. As their name applies, the Shock Drones emit an arc of electricity as their main weapon. Strategy *They can be easily destroyed with one shot of the Rossmore Shotgun or with a Bullseye Tag. *EMP Grenades are extremely effective against a group of Shock Drones. Enemy Journal Trivia If the player knock out 25 Shock Drones with an EMP Grenade, they will earned the Bronze Trophy, "Electric Avenue". Shield Variant Shield Drones act as support units for Chimeran infantry, in which they create an invincible force-shield by beaming an energy field that surrounds a Chimera, although they seem to only support Hybrids, Ravagers, and Steelheads. However, Shield Drones are vulnerable and can be destroyed in order to break their support on Chimeran enemies. Strategy *The best weapon is the Auger Rifle, as its primary fire can kill a Hybrid even with the Shield Drone supporting it. *Shield Drones are vulnerable to EMP Grenades. Enemy Journal Trivia ''Resistance 2'' *The Swarm, when zoomed in at with the L23 Fareye, is seemingly compose of a large group of Recon/Patrol Drones with a tail. *The Hunter Drone is the last drone to appear in the campaign. ''Resistance: Retribution'' *In Resistance: Retribution, James Grayson refers to Drones as "tin cans". ''Resistance 3'' *Bio killing weapons such as the Mutator or the Cryogun will have no affect on these machines so don't bother using them against drones. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' * Patrol Drones are the only enemy drone encounter in Burning Skies. Category:Chimera Category:Technology Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies